starwarslanguagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bocce
Bocce was an interplanetary trade language comprising parts of multiple languages. It was created by the Baobab Merchant Fleet to allow communication between starcraft pilots, crews, and support personnel of various species. Though not commonly used by most, any experienced pilots or spacers would know a few Bocce phrases in case they came across those that did not speak the pilot's native languagePhrases Useful Words/Phrases In Bocce Words and phrases are transliterated below to show pronunciation. Phrases *This is _____ (identify yourself/spacecraft). :Demeezz bo treeza _____. *Do you speak Basic? :Bazi batza Bazic? *What are your coordinates? :Motex coff hupiz? *What are my coordinates? :Motex coff keez hupiz? *Can you send a pilot to guide me in? :Mii weez joto ne dimiix? *Request landing coordinates, please. :Motex goy kiladez. *Request permission to enter landing zone. :Motex loriz cemik larhitazz. *Where is my seat? :Ifinez tope ur nockneez? *That _____ is in my seat. :Cee _____ feeth ur nockneez. *Can you turn the gravity down a little? :Peez doz gravorti dow pinti? *Can you turn the gravity up a little? :Peez doz gravorti oop pinti? *When will we be jumping to hyperspace? :Tuz de ju mugee hyperspaaze? *When are we going to get there? :Hwen dorix bijunize? *I am spacesick. :Meez peeza peeza. *My neighbor is spacesick. :Zee dopi peeza peeza. *Where is my luggage? :Ifinez topi lopiz? *When will my luggage be here? :Hwen zu lopiz bobize? *That was my luggage. :Jaaz maz lopiz eyapopiz. *I have insurance. :Kazz ma kazz. *Good day (good-bye). :Koo-loozi. *Yes. :Keezx. *No. :Nokeezx. *How far to _____? :Butimoz hiz _____? *Emergency! :Vitteez! *Send help! :Geewaaz hokokeez! *Clear the landing zone! :Kiz kiz fee dolomitex! *Move aside and stop hogging the space lane! :Jeeza goz dobo upinahex colax! *It's only a rental! :Dopeelya puka! *I'd like to rent a _____. :Kizze mit rentaz hu _____. *I want the collision insurance and medical coverage. :Meetix goyatoixee he manux ii mediizal. *I do not want the collision insurance and medical coverage. :Noy' meetix goyatoixee he manux ii mediizal. *I want a starchart of this sector. :Meetix hit y' starcharz o quadrux. *How do I exit this spaceport? :Deeza va deeza copex? *That scratch was there when I rented the ship. :Zat x'ratch keezo bompaz ha sheep. *I am a systems consultant. :Iyo waza goniteezex. *I am a vice president and systems consultant for personnel development and management consulting. :Iyo waza kinateze u kuntatezaz u pizolooiz un tazax goniteezex. *What do you want? :Finitez cetez detox? *We don't know what we're doing. :Wiza donnoj wa ir pozoolin butlayss. *Here is the prospectus on systems and management consulting. :Hitermitex o spectus o goniteezex eh tazax goniteezex. *I will get back to you on that one. :Vitex fo gobaj ka zu zux. *My droids will talk to your droids. :Keliza l'gik droi to talk droi. *The payment is in the HoloNet. :Ker pazet on bonip Holonot. *Are there any good drinks on board? :Openex co pakaz di hunhiy? *Another hot towel, please. :Kitex co kopad nikozax, bleeze. *An Aduki double, please. :Metox un Aduki dola, bleeze. *Can I upgrade to first class? :Keez meeza foy wunclaz? *May I have a receipt? :Tirez meez canto ripit? *I'd like to check in. :Meeza copwat kiz eentock. *I'd like to check out. :Meeza copwat kiz oontock. *Will the bill list the title of the holo? :Beetix fo fee fi nototex ge holo? *The Patriot :Vooz Nooxoo Una1 Numbers *'Wun' — One *'Zwoo' — Two *'Treb' — Three *'Goor' — Four *'Fyiz' — Five *'Zix' — Six *'Zeve' — Seven *'Kata' — Eight *'Navax' — Nine *'Atanox' — Ten *'Gatanox' — Twenty *'Kimonex' — Fifty *'Pajono' — One hundred *'Apajono' — One thousand *'Opajono' — Ten thousand Words *'Acceleroz' — Accelerate *'Yezzo' — Affirmative *'Airlox' — Airlock *'Antegravorti' — Antigravity *'Corox' — Arrival *'Blapdoz' — Blast Off *'Fazkup' — Breath Mask *'Buzna Klaz' — Business Class *'Pushee' — Button *'Omegi' — Cargo *'Contulpit' — Cockpit *'Jestarx' — Comet *'Kradow' — Crater *'Kruza' — Cruiser *'Dompaz' — Dampers *'Decorox' — Departure *'Dok' — Dock *'Landar' — Docking Bay *'Pakaz' — Drink *'Droi' — Droid *'Ekonix' — Economy *'Vitteez' or Egee — Emergency *'Va Deeza' — Exit *'Ekraka' — Explode *'Rifflee' — Fast *'Tacker' — Fighter *'Fooma' — Fire *'Wunclaz' — First Class *'Forz Fleed' — Force Field *'Octon' — Fuel *'Jazt' — Gas *'Ho' — Go *'Gravorti' — Gravity *'Hortch' — Hatch *'Huwax' — How *'Hypeergaz' — Hyperdrive *'Hyperspaaze' — Hyperspace *'Meez' — I *'Shastartaz' — Ignition *'Lande' — Land *'Shepe Oop' — Lift Off *'Kadinger' — Malfunction *'Moma' — Meal *'Varockee' — Meteor *'Moana' — Moon *'Lipwup' — Napkin *'Noza' — Negative *'Comda' — Now *'Uuf' — Off *'Ona' — On *'Orbatex' — Orbit *'Peewa' — Pillow *'Capitona' — Pilot *'Olanda' — Planet *'Minolanda' — Planetoid *'Lawmapso' — Police *'Poe Wa' — Power *'Poe Wa Vertaz' — Power Converter *'Chee Kutta' — Release *'Retroz' — Retros *'Rooka' — Rocket *'Rozah' — Roger *'Seepana' — Scope *'Nockneeze' — Seat *'Zensaz' — Sensors *'Zheelda' — Shields *'Zootoo' — Shoot *'Uffdon' — Shut Down *'Zignale' — Signal *'Hallaz' — Sleep *'Nigwot' — Slow *'Spaaze' — Space *'Spaaze Zoomer' — Spacecraft *'Spaaze Forme' — Space Station *'Spaaze Gomix' — Spacesuit *'Stuur' — Star *'Ignola' — Start *'Storpa' — Stop *'Dunlix' — Switch *'Yolats' — Them *'Handrex' — Throttle *'Otickee' — Ticket *'Timax' — Time *'Kopad' — Towel *'Emtix' — Vacuum *'Jeepeegee' — Viewscreen *'Wapity Pye' — Waste Closet *'Zeez' — We *'Reapon' — Weapon *'Yapa' — What *'Hwen' — When *'Yureh' — Where *'Yoya' — Who *'Ewhy' — Why *'Lookaz' — Window *'Wox' — You Notable speakers of Bocce *Ackbar2 *BoShek *C-3PO *Palpatine3 *Anakin Skywalker *Han Solo *Watto *Wioslea